Silver Snow
by InuyashaMoonlight634
Summary: Ayden is going to school at Cross Academy at the request of Headmaster Cross,working as a fellow Guardian.But when Ayden discovers the secret that Zero has been keeping from her and Yuki,she has also grown feelings of love for Zero. Can they keep this forbidden act of love from growing any further or is already too late,pass the point of return for them to turn back?-ZeroXOC


**So, just to let you all know, this story will mostly be based and taking place in the Vampire Knight manga storyline *with some parts in the anime storyline* and since this is my very first Vampire Knight story, I hope you all enjoy it and support the story *with how it might go and end* and also, just as a little reminder, the first beginning part of the chapter will be about the OC *oc backstory* then the OC going to Cross Academy. ..(just wanted to have a little oc background for fun~)****-Vampire Knight and all its characters are owned by Matsuri Hino. The only thing I own is my OC's (OC'S: Ayden SulFey and Angelina*****and the 'Silver Snow' fanfic story theme idea*)**

**And here is a little bit of info for my OC: **

**OC Name:**** Ayden SulFey(Pronounced- Ae-den, Soul-Fray)**

**Age:**** Between 16-18 in "human looks" (guess is around 18)**

**Hair Color:**** Long Reddish-Brown hair (auburn like color)**

**Eye Color:**** Silvery-Gray**

**Weapon of choice:**** -* a secret for now***

**So with that said, please enjoy the first chapter of the story~**

* * *

**Silver Snow-Chapter 1**

**Background Story Summary:**

_**Winter used to be Ayden's favorite season, until she was almost killed during a massacre vampire battle. She almost died herself, but the falling snow, made it sure she was able to escape from her bloody fate. There she was able to find a light of hope in the home of a vampire hunter, who taught her the ways and life of the hunters and their vampire enemies…**_

**A few years had passed and Ayden was now going to school at Cross Academy at the request of Headmaster Kaien Cross, an old friend of her adoptive Mother. Giving her the job of a Guardian because of her quick and unique abilities, she now works alongside Yuki Cross and Zero Kiryu, guarding the secret of the Night Class ( *the Night Class are Vampires*) Even though she was trained as a hunter to kill vampires, these vampires are 'NOT' allowed to be hunted, by the order of the headmaster.**

**She's not the only one who doesn't like the rule:**

**Zero also agrees with her as a fellow hunter himself. But when Ayden discovers his secret that he has been keeping from her and Yuki, she realizes that only is she not afraid of him…..she has also grown feelings of love for him. **

**Can they keep this forbidden act of love from growing any further or is it already pas the point of no return for them to back?****...**

––––

Winter always seemed harsh but it can also be beautiful at the same time. The snow always feels softly and gently like, like pieces of soft lace, but cold to the touch. She liked to go out on snowy nights and look at the snow that fell from the sky. It always made her feel nice and safe, surrounded by the falling snow…

But that time of happiness didn't last very long, when she almost lost her life to a creature of evil…

That creature, a blood drinking monster, went by another name…

_**A vampire….**_

She didn't know what a vampire was like and so she didn't know much about them. But she figured that she would never run into one and that she would always be safe where she was…

But she was wrong and didn't even know that while she was having her time of self peace in the snow, that the eyes of a vampire were on here in secret and was about try and get her for a meal…

It had been following her close by, since it was in the area on a hunt and thought that she would be the prefect meal for him. He thought that she smelled wonderful and wanted to eat her up and devour every little single drop of her blood until there was nothing left.

As he got closer and closer to her, something happened that made the girl get away and make him lose his chance of having her blood.

The thing that happened was this:

He had almost got her by trying to sneak up on her and be very quiet like, but somehow and for reasons unknown to him, she just knew that he was there and did the only thing that she knew that would try and help her stay alive:

She ran.

She ran, ran for her life and ran for her chance to stay alive. She didn't want to die and she didn't want to get caught by the vampire who wanted to drink her blood. She wanted to see more snow days and be around for longer years of her life, and to see whatever life can give her…

_**But if she got caught by this vampire, she wouldn't last through the night…**_

"_I don't…I don't want to die…"_ The girl thought as kept on running, as panicky thoughts raced through her mind, as she wondered what would happen to her. _"I don't want to be eaten by this vampire. I want to live…someone, anyone…please help me…" _

She kept running and running, until she saw another figure through the snow. She could see them a bit, even though the snow was falling all around her and making it a little hard for her to see, she kept on running towards the figure until she was close to see them up and personal. The person turned out to be a tall woman with dark emerald green eyes and with long silver hair that was tied in a ponytail, as she wore a silvery black coat and carried a long silver shoulder bag. She looked at the girl in front of her who had fear in her silvery-gray eyes at seeing her and was going on around her…

The woman looked around, as she saw the vampire coming towards them, through the snow covered blur.

"Well, it looks like you have some ugly pests that are trying to get you, little girl. Why don't you keep on running until you reach the clear area in the woods, while I handle this?" The woman said to the girl, as she knew that the girl who looked to be ready to bolt. "I can explain things to you there, if you like, but if you stay here, you'll only get in my way…" The woman brought her shoulder bag out in front as she opened it and pulled out a long ranged weapon that was a dark silver colored and had a long black blade that popped open when she pressed a button the side.

"Don't worry about me; I can handle him with this bladed **'negagi-katana' **here…" She said, as she motioned for the girl to get moving already. The girl nodded her head, as she headed off, leaving the woman to get rid of the vampire.

_**Now, because of this new meeting, a new section of destiny was about to begin…**_

––––

Time passed as the girl grew up and had grown a big grudge and hatred against vampires. She knew now how to deal with them and destroy them, since the woman who helped her during that time in her past, had taught her all the ways of the vampire hunters, since she was one herself. But even with that, she was gonna be prepare for what she was going to have to do next…

"Wait…you want me to do what, now?...Angelina, you can't be serious..." The girl said, as she stared at the vampire hunter woman, who had been fixing her long silver hair into a ponytail style. She looked at the girl as her dark emerald green eyes showed that she was serious about what she had just said.

"I am serious, Ayden, and you should know that I never joke about these things." The woman, now known as Angelina said as she saw Ayden still look at her, as if she was trying to think of what she should believe. "…Starting in a few days, you will be attending a special school called Cross Academy. An old friend of mine, had asked me to bring someone to help with a little project that he is trying to do…more like an obsession if you ask me…" Angelina said as she rolled her dark emerald green eyes in annoyance for a minute. "Anyway, I'll bring you there and he can explain it more to you on what you will be doing…"

Ayden nodded her head, as she didn't know what might be happening or what she would be doing at this so called Cross Academy. But she did have a sort of feeling…

_**That she wasn't going to be bored and that she would have lots of things be interesting with her around…**_

It was almost mid-afternoon, when Ayden and Angelina arrived at the entrance gate to Cross Academy. Ayden brushed some strains of her long reddish-brown/ auburn like color hair out of her face, so she could see the building. It looked descent and oldish styled like to her, but looks can always be deceiving and she wasn't gonna give make any judgment or decisions until she knew the whole reason why she was here. Both of them walked through the gates and towards the entrance as Ayden looked around, noticing the eyes of the students staring at her.

Well, who could blame them?

She wasn't a student here and her choice of outfit dress kinda stood out a bit. She wore a long sleeved black sweater with long washed-out black pants, tall knee-high black boots and a long dark colored trenchcoat, as she saw a couple of the girl students giving her staring looks. She gave them a sharp glare, making them turn away and back off, as she didn't like it when people stared at her.

"Ayden, don't glare at the students. It's not worth it…" Angelina said, as Ayden rolled her eyes, but put her glare off for now. They continued to walk towards the school, as Ayden thought that she sensed someone watching her. She turned her head to see someone was watching her. The person turned out to be a male with pale silvery white hair, pale lavender colored eyes, a pale complexion and a strange tattoo on the side of his neck.

The male looked at her for a few minutes, then walked over to them, keeping his pale lavender eyes on Ayden. She didn't know what this guy's problem was, but something seemed a little off of him to her, that made him a little different.

"You two, what do you want here? Most visitors that come here, don't usually look or dress like that…or carry weapon bags…" The male said as he noticed the bags that both woman carried.

"Well, well. Looks like the kid has a good sense, huh Ayden?" Angelina said at Ayden as the male gave her a glaring annoyed look. None of them said anything for a few minutes before someone else ran over to them, as the male saw the who it was and let out a grunt of annoyance. It was a girl with short dark brown hair and large brown eyes, and looked to be pretty mad as she went over the male and for some reason, raised a fist to hit him with. But she missed when he stepped out of the way, but was able to kick him hard in the shin when he wasn't looking, surprising Ayden and Angelina as they stared at her.

"Zero, you shouldn't stare and be rude to people." The girl said as she gave the male, Zero, another kick in the shin or at least tried to, but he moved out of the way, as it looked like to Ayden that the two knew each other somehow. The girl turned to Ayden, as she gave her a smile. "Sorry if he was rude to you guys. Zero can be like that, but he's really a nice guy once you get to know him. Oh, I almost forgot, my name is Yuki Cross and Mr. rude over here, is Zero Kiryu…"

"Who are you calling Mr. Rude, Yuki? You're the one who's rude, by always being late in your disciplinary committee duties…" Zero said, as the girl, Yuki, ignored him as she turned her attention to the two woman.

"So, do you mind telling me who you guys are, um…" Yuki said, as the older woman gave her a smile.

"It's Angelina. My name is Angelina and this here, is my daughter, Ayden SulFey…" Angelina said, as she pointed at Ayden, before speaking again. "…And we are here, to speak with Headmaster Cross. We have some business to discuss with him and we would be very appreciated if you showed us where he is…"

_**~To Be Continued~**_

* * *

**So, here is the end of the first chapter of this new story. Since I am new to writing Vampire Knight fanfiction, it might take some time on some parts of the story *and on the story process on how I want it to go* also, this story is gonna be mostly written in 3****rd**** person, with some 1****st**** person written parts *not sure when but working on them story process* **

**And just as a little bit of some info, when I was writing the background info for my oc, I wrote that Ayden was raised by Angelina for a few years and was taught vampire hunting by her also *kinda how yuki was, but there is a very good reason why she, Ayden was cared by Angelina which will stay a secret for now…* **

**So please read and review, and let me know what you think of the first chapter or how it might need any improvements. **

**Anyway please support and review so till next time: **

**SEE YOU ALL IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! Otaku Luv**_**~InuyashaMoonlight634=^-^=~**_


End file.
